Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012)
Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters is an animated action/adventure TV series which is related to the Kaijudo collectible card game issued by Wizards of the Coast. It is produced by Hasbro Studios, animated by Moi Animation in South Korea, and developed by Henry Gilroy and Andrew R. Robinson for Wizards of the Coast. The series aired on the Hub Network in the United States from June 2, 2012 to December 28, 2013. The show's first season is titled Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters. The second season, premiered on June 21, 2013 on Hub Network, is titled Kaijudo: Clash of the Duel Masters. Starring the Voices of 'Main Cast' *Kari Wahlgren as Allie Underhill *Phil LaMarr as Gabe Wallace *Scott Wolf as Ray Pierce-Okamoto 'Secondary Cast' *Andrew Kishino as Master Benjirou Kimora *David Sobolov as Tatsurion/Bob *Dee Bradley Baker as Gargle, Master Jaha *Freddy Rodriguez as Master Hector Chavez *Grey DeLisle as Alakshmi Verma, Master Nadia Lobachevsky *John DiMaggio as Master Nigel Brightmore *Oded Fehr as The Choten 'Minor Cast' *Alanna Ubach as Lucy, Ms. Waters (ep46), Portia, Queen Kalima, Tiera *Andrew Kishino as Alex, Aqua Ranger Commander (ep27), Bronze Arm Tribesman (ep48), Drakon Guard (ep28), Grandpa Raiden Okamoto, Jimmy (ep13), Ken Okamoto/Saguru, Minion#1 (ep6), Minion#1 (ep18), Minion Guard#2 (ep9), Narrator (ep20), Police Officer (ep3) *David Sobolov as Brave Giant (ep16), Bronze Arm Tribe Spectator (ep15), Choten Minion (ep45), Coach Harper, Computer (ep26), Computer Voice, Drakon Pilot (ep27), Father (ep21), Gate Guardian (ep11), Guard#1 (ep38), Minion#3 (ep40), Security System (ep37), Truck Driver (ep29) *Dee Bradley Baker as Artie Underhill, Brutalus (ep42), Choten Minion#2 (ep4), Cyber Lord Milporo, Fire Civilization Kid (ep48), Humonculon, Minion#1 (ep14), Minion#1 (ep25), Raging Goliant (ep16), Razorhide, Sentry#1 (ep6), Shaman Broccoli (ep35), Sykes, Tareq (ep13), Transforming Totem (ep15), Vice Principal Spang, Whipcracker *Freddy Rodriguez as Bloodmane, Brandon (ep27), Drakon Soldier#2 (ep27), Victor (ep41) *Grey DeLisle as Cyber Lord Corile (ep27), Janet Pierce-Okamoto, Kimiko (ep34), Maribel, Moorna, Nobu/Ichiro (ep34), Razorkinder *James Arnold Taylor as Karate Carrot (ep35), Kevin (ep46), Nickles, Ra-Vu, Rapscallioon (ep35), Steel Hammer (ep29), Tritonus *Jason Marsden as Fingers, Minion Guard#1 (ep9), Spinning Terror (ep20), Water Guard (ep32) *John DiMaggio as Choten Minion#1 (ep4), Driggs, Fire Mystic (ep33), Heller, Infernus, Janitor (ep1), Lord Skycrusher, Man (ep1), Minion#2 (ep18), Mystic, Raptor Rider (ep27), Roger (ep13), Skater Dude (ep14), Toji, Vorg *Kari Wahlgren as Cyber Lord Hokira, Denise Wallace, Ghost, Gregoria, Headstrong Wanderer, Kid Creature (ep33), Mean Girl (ep1), Newscaster (ep13), Newscaster (ep40), Orwelia (ep32), Padma (ep20), Piper Underhill, Sasha, Sensei/Masked Figure, Woman (ep40) *Keone Young as Isao *Oded Fehr as Guard (ep36), Minion#1 (ep40) *Phil LaMarr as Carny Carnahan, Chief Thorn-Bringer (ep9), Cyber Lord Finbarr, Donald Wallace, Drakon Guard (ep29), Drakon Soldier#1 (ep27), Guard Captain (ep7), Man (ep40), Manager (ep38), Mr. Boyd, Navigator Minion (ep38), Newscaster (ep8), Ninja Pumpkin (ep35), Phillip Wallace, Piercing Sheer, Prickleback, Ronald Wallace, Seneschal, Slaver, Slyth, Warehouse Worker (ep5) *Rachel Robinson as Driver Minion (ep38), Megaria *Scott Wolf as Bronze Arm Tribesman (ep16), Burnclaw, Guard (ep8), Guard#3 (ep38), Mighty Shouter, Minion#2 (ep40), Motorcycle Man (ep45), Onslaughter Triceps (ep27), Son (ep21) Category:Cartoons Category:2012 Cartoons